toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Aradama
Aradama (荒魂, lit., "raging spirit") are creatures often called as "oddities", "monsters", "spectres" and "evil spirits" among others. Aradama are in fact pieces of Noro that have agglomerated into a single entity, a pseudo-lifeform that had underwent a transformation. The threat level of Aradama varies based on the amount of Noro that makes up the Aradama and the quality of the Noro itself. The okatana of Toji have the ability to strike down and cleanse Aradama. List of known Aradama * Tagitsuhime - Known as the "Great Aradama" that caused a large amount of casualties in an incident known as the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay. It was defeated by six elite Toji who currently hold key leadership positions in the Special Sword Administration Bureau and the five schools that are established to train Toji. It is revealed that the actual heroines of the event is Kagari Juujou and Minato Etou. But a part of it survived by possessing Yukari Origami. Until now, Great Aradama-type always possess high intelligent like human. * "Centipede" Aradama - Appeared in Chapter 1 and Episode 01, named after its known physical form. No known abilities aside from its sheer size, mobility obtained from its many legs and a certain level of toughness that can resist gunfire as well as normal Okatana hits. Technology from Osafune, combined with Sayaka Itomi's Myohomuramasa, helped slay the massive beast. * "Winged" Aradama - Appeared on Episode 02. It's appearance is a mixture of different animal characteristics, with a round head, two large wings, two large legs used to stand, two shorter legs, six insectoid legs that are much smaller than the previous four, and a large claw on its torso. Its main advantage is mainly the ability to fly, but was easily defeated by Kanami Etou using a Hachimanriki-boosted strike with the help of Hiyori Juujou. * Nene - Appeared on Episode 03. A non-hostile Aradama that isn't detected by archaic or modern Aradama detection devices. Serves as the guardian of Kaoru Mashiko, the Masiko family and the okatana Nenekirimaru. * "Swarm Butterfly" Aradama - Appeared on Episode 05. Summoned by Yomi Satsuki by slicing her arms and releasing otherwise dormant Aradama from within her body. This Aradama frequently appears as a devastating swarm whose movements can be controlled by Yomi herself. * "Human Possessed" Aradama '- Hiyori noted that it is possible for humans to be possessed by Aradama, and these possessing Aradama can obtain the memories of those they possess. Even though it is extremely rare in modern times, it happened frequently in the past. * '''Artificial Aradama '- Is an Aradama that created artificially through experiment. Currently there are only artificial aradama created by injecting Noro into human body, still all of the case is Toji using Noro, there are still no case of normal folk using Noro or experiment on animals. Toji, and possibly normal human, using Noro and become artificial aradama will increases their strength but can lost sanity if using too much or even mutating into full Aradama. After death, Aradama inside the body can take over the empty vessel of the user, become something like "human possessed" aradama, possessing the vessel's memories. * '''Fused Aradama - Is an Aradama that absorb other Aradama by defeating an Aradama, make then return into Noro form. The amount of increasing power depend on the amount of Noro they absorb. Until now, on Great Aradama has shown capable of absorb Noro to increase their power. * Aradama-fused Toji '''- Is a very special case, according to Yukari only Toji come from the lineage of Origami family and Hiiragi family have special of fusing with Aradama, more likely fusing with Great Aradama than normal Aradama. Yukari and Hiyori is prime example of fusing Great Aradama with Toji, Toji who fused with Aradama with have their power multiplying many time. * '''Special Aradama - An unknown Aradama, told to Hiyori by Yukari, it have some form of connection to the Origami family and Hiiragi family, allow toji from two families have special power to fuse, suppress or exorcise Aradama. Centipede Aradama manga.png|The "centipede" aradama from Chapter 1. Centipede aradama.jpg|The "centipede" aradama from Episode 1. Chapter1Aradama.png|One of the many Aradama that appeared in the final exam. Winged aradama.jpg|The "winged" aradama from Episode 2. Ep08 00m15s.jpg|Tagitsuhime, the "great Aradama" that caused the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay. Category:Terminology